Chibiamerica
by Yoshii-Kun
Summary: Minutos después encontró lo que tanto buscaba, definitivamente esta vez dejaría en vergüenza a ese malagradecido pero hubo una parte del conjuro que lo confundió. "Escribir tres veces el nombre del indeseable" ¿su nombre? ah si America
1. Mininaciones

**Titulo: **Chibiamerica

**Autor: **Yoshii-Kun

**Advertencias: **OCC, mala ortografía (?)

**Parejas: **Ninguna

**Aclaraciones: 1- **Mini latinoamericanos (?)Solo queda decir que Arthur debería aprender que Alfred es la representación de Estados Unidos así que no debería llamarlo America ¬3¬ que nadie entiende que America es un continente o que? xD

**2-** Si este fic ya lo había escrito pero me di cuenta de que tenía muchos errores y le hice uno que otro cambio :3

**Disclaimers: **Hetalia lamentablemente no me pertenece, si no créanme que ya hubiera salido toda Latinoamérica :D

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Martes por la mañana ese día tocaba Reunión para las naciones en la cual un malhumorado británico maldecía diestra y siniestra a cierto estadounidense ¿El motivo? El ya mencionado tuvo la osadía de burlarse de las costumbres de nuestro Ingles favorito. Cansado de la actitud de su excolonia pensó que tal vez seria buen momento para darle un escarmiento. Finalizada la junta se apresuro a su casa alas afueras de Londres para buscar en sus libros de hechicería.

Minutos después encontró lo que tanto buscaba, definitivamente esta vez dejaría en vergüenza a ese malagradecido pero hubo una parte del conjuro que lo confundió.

"Escribir tres veces el nombre del indeseable" ¿_su nombre? ah si America _

- Solo al imaginar la cara que pondrán las demás naciones al ver la falta de cabello en el americano hace que quiera... - no pudo terminar su frase ya que le dio un repentino ataque de risa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, se encontraban dos mellizos preparándose para la cena, ambos se dispusieron a pasar al comedor. Pero varios golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron.

- ¿Quién podrá ser? - Cuestiono México del Sur

- Pues averígualo. Anda, ve a abrir la puerta - Ordeno su hermano

- Eres un Hu**on - maldijo por lo bajo mientras se dirigía de mala gana.

- Que onda hermana - saludo un alegre Puerto Rico - no teníamos mucho que hacer a si que decidimos caerte - explico mientras se pasaba como Juan por su casa.

- ¿Decidimos? - Dudo pero para cuando pudo reaccionar todos sus hermanos se encontraban en el comedor, un poco molesta se dispuso a seguirlos. Quería correrlos pero era su familia y ala familia se le respeta.- Entonces creo que tendré que cocinar para todos - Arqueo una ceja

- No te esponjes hermanita si quieres te ayudamos - se ofrecieron Colombia, Guatemala, Nicaragua, Belice, Venezuela y Costa Rica.

Minutos después la mesa se hallaba repleta de comida y todo tipo de bebidas, todos se dispusieron a comer pero de nuevo alguien irrumpió en el hogar de los mexicanos.

- ¿Quién podrá ser ahora? - gruño México del Norte

- Che, para que veas que soy un buen hermano yo iré a abrir - se ofreció el argentino, pero antes de que pudieran gesticular algo coherente….

¡Mis niños! Que lindo es tener a todos aquí reunidos - comento un alegre español, todos los presentes lo miraron con cara de** ¿**_**a ti quien te invito?**_– al parecer llegue en buen momento - esbozo un sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento en el comedor.

- Este Será un largo día - Suspiro México del Sur

Después de la cena los latinoamericanos y el colado procedieron a ayudar con la limpieza, algunos tarareaban canciones, otros se encargaban de los platos y unos mas fingían que ayudaban. Pero como un escalofrío los latinos escucharon una voz que susurraba _America_

- ¿Alguien escucho eso? - Pregunto Perú algo preocupado

- Creo que si - Apoyo Bolivia

- Suena como alguien diciendo… - comenzó Ecuador

- Seguro son alucinaciones - interrumpió el Español - Ya dejen el alcohol comenzó a burlarse. Alo cual sus "hijos" le regalaron varias miradas envenenadas.

- No me siento bien comenzó Venezuela - alo cual muchas voces la apoyaron.

De pronto una luz comenzó a cubrir a los presentes exceptuando a España, lo siguiente fue confusión, golpes, tomates aplastados y uno que otro grito.

¡Joder! ¿Qué fue lo que... - no pudo continuar la frase ya que cuando se dio cuenta estaba rodeado de ¿niños? - Pero que ocurrió todos son tan pequeños y-y-y adorables. Pero yo solo no puedo con una veintena de niño. llamare a romano el sabrá que hacer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Entonces yo empecé a cortar los tomates y... - el sonido de un celular interrumpió al italiano - Maldición quien puede ser a esta hora ¿Hola?

- Romano que bueno que contestas - empezó un muy nervioso español - veras yo fui a...

- Maldito bastardo como te atreves a interrumpirme ¿no vez que paso tiempo de calidad con mi estupido hermano? - interrumpió

- Déjame terminar por favor dijo con un notable tono de angustia - por primera vez lovino obedeció. Explicando ya lo sucedido el italiano se quedo sin palabras - ¿sigues hay?

- ¿De cual te fumaste? ¿Acaso quieres que crea que nuestros hijos - Se sonrojo al mencionar la palabra hijos - se convirtieron en niños?

- Ve~ ¿mis sobrinos se encogieron?

- No digas estupideces - le callo romano –

- Por favor tienes que creerme no estoy jugando ¿eh? Espera. Costa Rica deja de golpear a Argentina, Venezuela no hagas llorar a México del sur, ¡Cuba no hagas eso ve al baño!. No puedo hablar debo evitar que se maten. Te estaré esperando colgó.

- Feliciano ¿Quieres visitar a tus sobrinos?

- Ve~ eso me gustaría

Cuatro Vuelos después

-¡¿Antonio donde estas? - Grito el italiano mientras pateaba la puerta principal.

- Ve~ ¿donde están mis sobrinos? Comenzó a llorar - dijiste que veníamos a verlos.

- Espera tampoco entiendo muy bien lo que ocurre.

¡Romano! ¡Romano! por favor sálvame - se escucho alo lejos

- ¡No te preocupes iré por ti! - Grito mientras era seguido por el amante de la pasta

La escena que veían era horrible, más horrible que la película del exorcista, más horrible que tus calificaciones, más horrible que la novela de las 5 p.m. Era Antonio "el conquistador, la furia española o como quieran llamarle" cubierto de maquillaje cortesía de Colombia y Venezuela amarrado de pies y manos, semidesnudo, mientras que sobre el yacían las mininaciones brincando y gritando.

¡Bastardos bájense de mi Antonio! - Les grito alo cual los niños respondieron con pequeños sollozos - ¡Tú! has algo productivo y desamárralo - le ordeno a feli.

- Esto no es bueno - comenzó el español en cuento se vio libre - pensé que seria como cuando yo los encontré, pero cada uno tiene sus ideas liberales y hippies.

- Debemos convocar una junta, no podemos dejar a Latinoamérica sin representantes - explico romano.

¡Tenemos hambre! - Grito El salvador, los demás chiquillos lo imitaron y comenzaron a gritar.

¡Pasta! - Grito Feliciano - Yo me encargo de alimentarlos.

- Yo me encargare de mandar los correos para la junta - dicho esto el español tomo la lap de los mellizos y se dispuso a trabajar.

- Yo iré a revisar que no maten a Feliciano.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Mama, Honduras me esta pegando - se quejo el pequeño Chile mientras se ocultaba tras romano.

- ¡Mentiroso! solo quieres llamar la atención - defendió mientras intentaba empujar al chileno.

- Cuantas veces debo decirles que no soy su madre - Se quejo el italiano.

- Ve~ no seas tan cruel con ellos, solo son niños.

- La pasta sabe mal - opino Cuba - ¡quiero una galleta!

- Ve~ ¿no te gusto la pasta? - el pequeño negó con la cabeza mientras el pobre Italia se sentaba en una esquina.

- Yo también quiero galleta - interrumpió la pequeña Nicaragua. Al momento todas las mininaciones estaban exigiendo su galleta.

- ¡Dales las malditas galletas! - ordeno el mayor - mas vale que Antonio se apure no pienso soportar a sus crios, espera un minuto… ustedes no son míos - señalo a Brasil, Puerto Rico, ala Guayana Francesa y a Guadalupe. _(En efecto ellos no eran hijos de Antonio, pero cuba los había invitado para formar una alianza y así dominar el mundo pero esa es otra historia que no contare aquí) _Los niños al ver la cara del italiano solo pudieron sollozar.

- Ve~ no hagas esa cara tendrán pesadillas - intervino Feliciano mientras les ofrecía una galleta - ya, ya, ya no lloren vayan al patio a jugar.

- Gracias tío Italia - Dijeron en forma de coro.

- ¿No son mis hijos un amor? - llego un alegre español mientras tomaba uno de sus preciados tomates.

- Maldito bastardo ¿que tanto estabas haciendo? - Le cuestiono romano nosotros aquí sufriendo con esos mocosos y tú quien sabe donde.

- Pero te dije que convocaría alas naciones para que buscáramos una solución -

- No me importa ¡maldición! ¿Para cuando la programaste? -

- Mañana en mi casa - dijo tranquilamente

- ¿Mañana? Como vamos a transportar a los niños, creerán que somos traficantes de órganos - un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

- No te preocupes, viajaran en avión privado. Cortesía del jefe Español - esbozo una sonrisa.

- Ve~ yo tengo una duda - interrumpió Feliciano - se supone que solo se encogieron los del continente americano ¿no? Ya que nosotros no sufrimos ningún cambio

- No veo a donde quieres llegar - le regaño romano

- Hablo de la posibilidad de que a Alfred y Mathew les haiga sucedido lo mismo Ve~ -

- Minutos después de analizarlo el Español reacciono - ¡Tienes razón! No podemos dejarlos solos, miren yo iré a buscarlos y ustedes vayan adelantándose.

- ¿Qué? ¿Hablas de que yo me lleve a los mocosos?

- Por supuesto que no…Feliciano te ayudara - esbozo una sonrisa

- Ve~ será divertido, no te preocupes hermano no fallare en esta misión - el rostro de Feliciano se puso seria

- Confío en ustedes - dicho esto Antonio salio como alma que lleva el diablo y con más razón se trataba de dos pequeños niños, solos, con hambre y miedo.

Reviews? :3

V

V

V


	2. Soluciones

Gracias a todos los que dejan Review cabe aclarar que yo me imagino alas mininaciones como pequeños chibis (como chibihetalia ewe) espero no haiga problemas ^^ recuerden que mi intención no es ofender a nadie, solo hago esto por diversión.

**Advertencias: **OCC, mala ortografía (?) y mininaciones corriendo de un lado a otro

**Disclaimers: **Hetalia lamentablemente no me pertenece, si no créanme que ya hubiera salido México y toda Latinoamérica :D

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ve~ niños reúnanse, tenemos una noticia – les llamo el italiano

¿Y ahora que? – Cuestiono Panamá

Che, no me digan que habrá pasta para el desayuno – Tembló Argentina

No – dijo sin ánimo el italiano – iremos de viaje a casa de su padre Ve~

Yo siempre quise conocer la casa de papa – Brinco la pequeña Colombia

Pero como no podemos tenerlos juntos los dividiremos en dos grupos – explico romano – Brasil, México del Norte y Sur, Colombia, Argentina, Perú, Venezuela, Chile, Guatemala, Ecuador, Cuba, Bolivia y Haití ustedes vienen conmigo.

Ve~ o sea que yo me quedo con Republica Dominicana, Honduras, Paraguay, El salvador, Nicaragua, Costa Rica, Puerto Rico, Panamá, Uruguay, Guayana Francesa, Belice y Guadalupe.

Mas vale que se porten bien si no ya verán como les va. – Amenazo romano, la falta de tomates lo estaba poniendo de mal humor.

Ambos grupos salieron de la casa para dirigirse al aeropuerto, se puede decir que el camino no fue nada placentero ya que todo el camino los niños se la pasaron quejándose o preguntando cosas sin sentido.

¿Ya vamos a llegar? ¿Dónde esta tío Italia? ¿Tengo hambre ya vamos a comer? "Los aviones me dan miedo" ¡Deja de tocarme Weon!, "Los tacos dominaran el mundo", "El futbol se invento en argentina", "Eres fea", "Ya quisieras", "Mama Italia no es muy bonita"

Ok, ya estuvo bueno – exploto romano - el que vuelva a hablar se quedara sin comer – los niños lo miraron con cara de horror.

Mientras tanto con Feliciano

¿Tío Italia, de donde vienen los bebes? – pregunto la Guayana Francesa, mientras que las demás naciones volteaban a verlo

Ve~ eso es sencillo. Cuando mama y papa se quieren deciden juntarse y a si ambos le envían una carta a Francia para que les mande un lindo bebe, ellos pueden escoger el color y la forma Ve~

Esa no me la sabia – susurro Paraguay.

Ya en el aeropuerto ambos grupos volvieron a encontrarse, se apresuraron y subieron al vuelo que los llevaría directo a Madrid. Después de una hora las pequeñas naciones estaban empezando a impacientarse y quejarse diciendo que el cuerpo se les había dormido. Por suerte romano se las ingenio para contarles una historia sobre el Abuelo Roma y una que otra cosilla de España.

Muy bien niños, ¿como llamaran a papá de ahora en adelante? – pregunto el amante del tomate con una extraña sonrisa

¡Bastardo! – dijeron a coro

Ve~ no creo que sea correcto que les enseñes esas cosas – le regaño feli

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Para que nos habrán citado. El awesome yo tiene muchas cosas que hacer –

Prusia quieres callarte, además a ti nadie te invito, tu ya no eres una nación – le regaño su hermano – si nos llamaron con tanta urgencia debe ser algo grave.

¿Saben que es extraño? America no ha llegado, el siempre es el primero – opino Hungría

Seguro se atraganto con una de sus hamburguesas – se burlo Arthur, al imaginar al pobre americano sin cabello.

También faltan los hermanos Italia, Francia, Antonio y los latinos. - Siguió observando.

Esto es una perdida de tiempo – Opino suiza

Tal vez nos tienen una sorpresa – dijo inocentemente Liechtenstein

Ve~ lamento el retraso – Grito Italia mientras se colocaba en el lugar que normalmente ocupaba Estados Unidos – Naciones unidas tengo un aviso.

Viniendo de el seguro trata sobre pasta – hablo Grecia mientras se recostaba en la mesa

Italia quítate de hay, ese no es tu lugar - le regaño Alemania

Pero tengo un aviso que dar Ve~ - objeto

Espera a que llegue America –

Pero America ya esta aquí – dijo el italiano mientras se dirigía ala entrada para dejar entrar alas mininaciones – Pasen -Todos los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver alas miniversiones de los Latinos correr por el salón.

Este salón es enorme – Grito México del Norte mientras se subía a una de las sillas

Yo quiero dibujar – Se quejo Perú

Aquí tienes – Costa rica le ofreció varias hojas y una pluma.

Gracias – la brazo mientras sus ojitos brillaban

Devuélveme mi galleta – le grito Cuba a Chile

Solo si me atrapas weon – empezó a correr

Eres una guayaba, guayaba – se burlaba Uruguay de la pobre Guayana Francesa, la cual solo huyo con su madre.

Pero que significa esto – Grito Alemania

Ve~ nosotros tampoco sabemos, pregúntale a Antonio

Niños, no corran. Uruguay deja de molestar ala Guayana, Puerto Rico deja de patear a El Salvador. México del Sur deja de gritar blasfemias. – Comenzó a regañar romano, las naciones presentes querían una explicación pero los italianos no podían dárselas ya que estaban persiguiendo a los niños por todo el salón.

Ve~ Argentina deja de manosear a Chile, Venezuela no le trences el cabello a Brasil, Haití deja de molestar a Guatemala, Guadalupe no te acerques a Prusia, Belice y Republica dominica no le jalen el cabello a china. – les regaño Feliciano.

Hace calor ¿como puedes usar bufanda con este clima? ¿Vienes del espacio? - Cuestiono Venezuela a Rusia - ¿Te da miedo que te la roben? Si quieres yo la cuido – dicho esto la pequeña jalo la bufanda y salio en dirección a sus hermanos para presumirles su nueva adquisición.

¡Oye! – Grito un apenado ruso, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a estar sin su bufanda - Es mío, pequeña ladrona – dicho esto empezó una persecución.

¡Miren un pollito! – grito Guadalupe mientras trataba de alcanzar a Gilbird

No te le acerques, tú no eres tan awesome como para poder tocarlo. – Al oír esto la pequeña comenzó a llorar – Espera, no era mi intención – trato de disculparse – te lo presto, s-solo un rato.

Todo era un caos, hasta que un celular comenzó a sonar, lo cual provoco que las mininaciones comenzaran a bailar al ritmo del Caramelldansen.

Pero que sucede aquí – apareció Antonio

¡Bastardo! – Gritaron a coro las mininaciones mientras el español se quedaba blanco y romano aguantaba sus ganas de reír.

En que me equivoque snif– comenzó a dramatizar el español

Ve~ es culpa de romano, el les dijo que te llamaran así – Acuso

Ya hablaremos tu y yo – Amenazo a romano – Me alegra que todos estén aquí, como verán la situación es esta – comenzó mientras dejaba pasar a Francia con dos mininaciones en brazos, Canadá y EU

Ve~ también ellos se encogieron – exclamo Feli.

Toda America se encogió, disminuyo su tamaño, se transformaron en niños. Llámenlo como quieran pero el chiste es que ahora están a si, debemos buscar pronto una solución. – El semblante de Antonio se hizo serio.

_¿P-Pero como paso esto? Se supone que America debería estar calvo… un minuto ¿eso quiere decir que me equivoque de hechizo? – _La cara de Inglaterra se horrorizo – _ Al parecer a los demás países también les afecto. Pero… ¿Por qué? yo solo especifique al Idiota Americano_ – minutos después de analizar la situación – _ ¿ósea que cuando escribí America me estaba refiriendo a todo el continente?_

Inglaterra – le llamo el alemán – ¿Te sientes bien?

¿Y-Yo? Por supuesto que si – río nerviosamente – es solo que esto es sorpresivo

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Las naciones reunidas trataban de explicarse el por que de ese curioso fenómeno que solo afecto al continente americano. Algunos decían que era un castigo divino pero mas que eso parecía una broma de mal gusto, mientras trataban de encontrar una solución o respuesta a sus plegarias los pequeños empezaron a impacientarse (de nuevo).

Esto es aburrido – comenzó Puerto Rico – no hay nada con que jugar.

Vayamos con papa – sugirió Paraguay.

¡Si! – Dijeron en forma de coro mientras se dirigían hacia el español.

Entonces la única forma de – estaba explicando Antonio cuando de pronto se vio rodeado de las mininaciones.

¡Papa! ¡Papa! Ya me quiero ir – Grito Honduras.

Tengo sed, quiero jugo de manzana - pidió Ecuador.

Guadalupe me esta jalando el cabello – acuso Venezuela mientras se abrazaba a las piernas del español.

Eres una mentirosa – se defendió.

Cárgame – dijo Colombia mientras estiraba los brazos.

No es justo yo también quiero que me carguen – Exigió Argentina.

¡Papa! ¡Papa! ¡Papa! fue lo único que se escuchaba por toda la sala. Los niños comenzaron a rodearlo haciendo que cayera sobre su espalda el español trato de levantarse pero su esfuerzo fue en vano, ya que en menos de un segundo las mininaciones ya estaban sobre el.

¡Auxilio! – trato de gritar.

Pequeños bastardos, bájense de hay – les regaño romano con una cara que asustaría al mismo Rusia. Los pequeños al ver la cara de su madre solo pudieron ponerse a llorar.

Ya, ya no lloren niños – trato de calmarlos Hungría - que les parece si les cuento una historia

No creo que se correcto que los pequeños convivan con alguien como tu – interrumpió Austria – tu mente yaoista puede traumarlos de por vida y a si no podrán… - no pudo terminar ya que había caído inconciente por cierto golpe de cierta húngara.

¿Alguien más quiere opinar? – cuestiono la chica, los presentes negaron con la cabeza.

¿Quieren dejar de pelar? Hay niños presentes además no estamos llegando a ninguna solución. – interrumpió un molesto italiano.

Ve~ que Inglaterra nos ayude –

¿Y el para que? – cuestiono Dinamarca

El tiene conocimientos sobre la magia Ve~ tal vez puede regresar ala normalidad a mis sobrinos.

Odio admitirlo pero es una buena idea – opino Francia mientras todas las naciones volteaban a ver a Arthur.

¿Q-Que? ¡Yo no fui!– se asusto, andaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de lo que estaban hablando.

Se siente bien Arthur-san – Pregunto Japón

Otra vez con eso, claro que me siento bien. P-Por q-que debería sentirme mal no es como si yo tuviera la culpa de lo que esta sucediendo, es obvio que alguien esta en mi contra. – Los países lo observaron confundidos – ¡no me miren!... esta bien lo admito fui yo, no era mi intención encoger a America solo quería dejar calvo al remedo de Héroe pero al parecer me equivoque – empezó a llorar.

Maldito bastardo con que es tu culpa que mis niños estén a si – le acuso romano – te voy a matar – trato de levantarse pero fue detenido por varias manos.

Prometo remediarlo, buscare un hechizo que lo contrarreste – exclamo feliz mientras salía de la sala seguido de un arco iris tipo nyan cat.

No tienen de que preocuparse, _el hero_ los salvara de esa bruja cejuda – exclamo USA mientras daba un discurso sobre como salvaría el mundo. Los demás niños lo miraron asombrados

Eres tan inteligente - (si la Costa Rica normal se escuchara seguro se daría de topes contra la mesa.)

¿Quien eres tu?- pregunto el salvador

Soy Canadá – dijo tímidamente mientras abrazaba a Kumajiro

Te pareces mucho al otro rubio – hablo Belice mientras señalaba a USA

El es mi hermano –

Que suerte tienes – dijo por lo bajo Guatemala (otra que se daría de topes cuando regresara ala normalidad)

Los adultos solo pelean y no llegan a ningún acuerdo. Cuando sea grande jamás seré como ellos.- opino un chico

¡Niños! – Grito romano, al momento las mininaciones ya se encontraban junto a el – despídanse que ya nos vamos

¿Tan pronto? – hablo el pequeño brasil

No puedes llevártelo, yo lo cuidare- se opuso Portugal

Es mejor que estén juntos, así si el cejudo encuentra la cura será mas sencillo. – Hablo España – puedes visitarlo cuantas veces quieras. Esto también va para ti – señalo a Francia.

Pero mi Mathew… – se lamento – mas te vale que lo cuides bien.

Ve~ tengo una idea – hablo el amante de la pasta – para no dejarte todo el trabajo que dos naciones te visiten diariamente. Por ejemplo mañana pueden ir Japón y China, pasado mañana Rusia y Belarús. – la cara de Iván se horrorizo al escuchar el nombre de su pareja.

A mi parece bien – opino romano – mas vale que lleguen temprano – los amenazo.

Te portas bien – aconsejo Portugal – no hagas enojar a tus tutores ¿de acuerdo? – brasil asintió enérgicamente.

Adiós niños –se despidió Hungría con una extraña sonrisa – ya tendremos tiempo para jugar

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**


	3. Chicos vs Chicas

**Advertencias: **OCC, mala ortografía (?) mininaciones corriendo de un lado a otro

**Disclaimers: **Hetalia lamentablemente no me pertenece.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Al día siguiente en casa del bastardo… perdón de Antonio

Hora de desayunar – Grito Antonio, al instante se sintieron vibraciones provenientes del piso de arriba. Era como si avisara de la estampida que estaba por bajar. – tómenlo con calma chicos.

Me moría de hambre – se quejo cuba

¿Churros con chocolate? ¿De nuevo? Prefiero las galletas – opino Bolivia  
Me vendería por una tortilla – se lamento México del Norte mientras tomaba un lugar en la mesa

Quítate nicaragua – carraspeo Haití - este es mi lugar

¡Quítate tu! yo llegue primero – ambos comenzaron a forcejear

Ya niños, dejen de pelear – el español trato de separarlos

Miren esta cosa blanca – exclamo Perú mientras tomaba un envase blanco

Es pegamento ¡no lo toques! – Le regaño Antonio – Romano ¿puedes ayudarme un poco? – llamo al italiano

No, estoy ocupado – respondió desde la sala

¡Auxilio están armados quieren matarme! – grito el español

¡Tranquilo yo te salvare! – llego romano armado con una escoba

Caíste, ahora deja de ver la tele y ayúdame – se burlo

Maldito bastardo – maldijo

¡Mama! – gritaron al unísono (incluyendo los que no habían sido colonias españolas)

Que les he dicho de llamarme así – los amenazo con la escoba

Miren parece una bruja – Se burlo Chile

Buenos días Ve~ - hablo un tranquilo italiano que venia en compañía de Alemania.

Llegaron temprano les agradezco que vengan a ayudarnos – hablo España

Ve~ no hay de que, me gusta estar con mis sobrinos – respondió mientras abrazaba alas mininaciones.

Es enorme – Panamá se dirigió a Alemania – yo quiero ser así de alto.

Cuando terminen de desayunar podrán salir a jugar con Feli y el Macho patatas – hablo romano mientras tomaba uno de sus preciados tomates. Los niños lo miraron anonados.

¡Vamos! ¡vamos! es hora de jugar – grito México del norte mientras jalaba la manga del amante de la pasta.

¿A que vamos a jugar? – Pregunto la Guayana Francesa

¡Fútbol! – gritaron los niños

Ala comidita – Opinaron las niñas. Ambos bandos se lanzaron miradas asesinas

Para que no halla problema Italia ve a jugar con las niñas yo jugare con los niños – ordeno Alemania

Mejor al revés – dijeron en coro las chicas mientras sonreían pícaramente.

Ve~ por mi no hay problema –

E-Esta b-bien – hablo el más alto mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban por el comentario de las niñas.

Y hay tienen a Italia tratando de jugar futbol y a Alemania tratando de comportarse como señorita de sociedad.

Vos acabas de matar al tío Feli – acuso argentina

Pero fue un accidente, como iba a saber que no iba a esquivar el balón –Se excuso la republica dominicana.

Vamos a ver – Perú comenzó a picarlo con una vara – creo que todavía respira.

Será mejor que llamemos al tío Alemania – Opino Cuba

Los chiquillos se dirigieron a donde se hallaban las niñas pero lo que observaron los dejo en blanco. Había algo que resaltaba entre ellas y era la presencia de una "gran dama" para ser exactos era Alemania con un vestido. Que sepa dios de donde sacaron. Los niños tuvieron que aguantar las ganas de reír.

¿Se les ofrece algo? – pregunto el más alto con un notable tono de fastidio

Ah si, creo que matamos al tío Italia – dijo inocentemente Ecuador

Pero que dem… - tuvo que aguantar la mala palabra mientras se levantaba – Italia levántate – comenzó a zarandearlo pero el chico no respondía – he traído pasta

¡Pasta! – Exclamo pero al ver como iba vestido su compañero se sonrojo – lindo vestido

¿Eh? Prohibido hablar de esto con las demás naciones.

No te preocupes west tu awesome hermano se encargara de contarle a todo el mundo tu osadía – salto Prusia desde un arbusto.

¡Tío Prusia! – exclamaron

Así es su awesome tío llego – se alabo

Jugaras con nosotras verdad – hablo México del sur con carita adorable.

Seguro, les enseñare el juego mas awesome del mundo – les regalo una sonrisa.

Nosotras te enseñaremos uno mejor – hablo Venezuela mientras todas las chicas sonreían de forma casi diabólica.

Minutos después se pudo observar a cierto par de hermanos con vestido tomando el te junto a sus sobrinas.  
-Nunca volveremos a hablar de esto ¿de acuerdo? – pregunto luwding alo que el prusiano solo pudo asentir.  
**  
**A ver mocosos, llevan demasiado tiempo afuera – Interrumpió romano mientras cargaba una jarra con limonada pero al ver al dúo vestido así no pudo evitar soltar lo que llevaba – Pero mira nada mas – comenzó a carcajearse.  
Ya tiraste la limonada – reclamo Cuba con un leve puchero  
Que torpe – hablo Perú mientras fruncía el seño – ¡Ve por mas! - El mayor pudo haberles soltado un sin fin de maldiciones pero estaba tan feliz que prefirió dejarlo pasar.  
Se ven ridículos, el macho patatas con vestido esto es épico. - comenzó a reír mas fuerte

¡Deja de burlarte! – le grito el alemán mientras tomaba al pruso por el cuello y se alejaban **  
**ve~ no te vayas – susurro el italiano el cual se hallaba en el piso debido a tantos balonazos  
No pueden irse ¡maldición¡ - les grito el amante de la pasta mientras les seguía. – Tienen que ayudarme con los mocosos.

Ven lo que provocan – le grito nicaragua alas niñas - ¿ahora con quien jugaremos? Todo es su culpa  
¿Nuestra culpa? – respondió Costa Rica un tanto ofendida  
¡De quien mas! Ustedes los vistieron así – reclamo El Salvador –

Si nos dejaran jugar con ustedes tal vez esto no hubiera sucedido – susurro Belice mientras sostenía el balón  
No digas tonterías – le regaño honduras mientras le arrebataba la pelota – las niñas son unas inútiles ala hora del fútbol.  
Disculpa ¿qué dijiste? – Cuestiono molesta Colombia - ¿quieres ver de que somos capaces? Pásame el balón – ordeno  
Que perdida de tiempo – bufo Bolivia  
¿Acaso tienen miedo? - se burlo México del sur  
Por supuesto que no – Se defendió puerto Rico – Aceptamos su reto pero después no anden llorando ¿de acuerdo? – todas las chicas asintieron.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Buenas tardes mi nombre es Yoshi y seré su narradora el día de hoy *esboza una sonrisa mientras sostiene un micrófono* siendo alrededor de las 12 de día comenzaremos con una de los partidos mas emocionantes de la historia del fútbol. Debido a que hay mas chicos tuvieron que mandar ala banca a los pequeños Perú, Ecuador, Haití, Republica Dominicana, Paraguay, El Salvador, Puerto Rico, Panamá y Uruguay, pero estoy segura de que mandaran las mejores vibras *da un pequeño salto tratando de ser positiva* Y el partido arranca, Guatemala toma el balón mientras corren hacia la portería esquivando ágilmente a Chile y Canadá.

¡No la dejen pasar! – grita nerviosamente brasil mientras se aferraba a su portería

De Guatemala paso ala Guayana francesa la niña corre y corre jamás en mi vida había visto algo a si *saca una bolsa de palomitas* se acerca peligrosamente ala portería Argentina trata de detenerla pero es detenido por Guadalupe, se acerca cada vez ma ¡Goool! Los chicos no pueden creerlo.

¡¿Cómo dejaste que anotara?! ¿Estas ciego o que? – reclamaba el pequeño Cuba a Brasil  
A mi no me reclames, ustedes la dejaron pasar –se defendió  
Quieren dejar eso, tenemos que concentrarnos – hablo Bolivia

Y volvemos ala acción: el balón paso momentáneamente a Costa Rica para después pasarlo a México del sur la cual con un pase largo lo mando del otro lado de la cancha y de un cabezazo Colombia lo manda directo al interior y es ¡Gol! Las niñas explotan en felicidad.

¡Como es posible! - grito Argentina mientras hacia una rabieta – sos unos inútiles  
HaHaHa esto trabajo para un héroe – hablo USA mientras tomaba el balón

Y el rubio ha entrado al campo de juego al tiempo que las chicas quieren detenerlo el les regresa pequeños ¿empujones? Eso es falta ¿dónde esta al arbitro? Oh bueno yo no puedo decir nada yo solo soy la narradora *acomoda un mechón de su cabello* las niñas no pueden creerlo, se acerca cada vez mas ala portería ¡y lanza! el balón se acerca cada vez mas ala… ¿Ventana? Esto no terminara bien *escapa*

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

¿Pero que diablos hiciste? – regaño Bolivia a USA

El gringo al ver en enredo en que se había metido se le ocurrió decir: Era mi deber como Hero liberar la ventana *lanzo una estruendosa risa *  
No salgas con esas tonterías – grito cuba  
Que torpe eres – Comento Haití  
¡Pero que sucede aquí! – llego romano hecho una furia, los niños respondieron con un grito que asusto a Feliciano (el cual había decidido quedarse)  
Veras, estábamos….. –comenzó a explicar Panamá  
No quiero explicaciones. A su cuarto ¡Ahora! – Interrumpió  
Pero – susurro Belice  
¡YA! – Los niños escaparon como alma que lleva el diablo  
ve~ Los asustaste -  
¡Lárgate! –Grito romano enfurecido  
¿Pero que pasa? – Pregunto un desconcertado español - ¿Por qué tanto grito?  
Tus hijos, eso es lo que pasa. Mira lo que hicieron – grito mientras señalaba la ventana – No pueden comportarse, no los soporto – frunció el seño mientras le daba la espalda.  
Pero son nuestros niños… - comento tristemente España - Solo debes tener paciencia.  
¿Nuestros? Creo que te estas equivocando -

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Y asi quedo espero les haya gustado ; u ; creo que notaran que no soy buena narrando partidos de futbol xD pero bueno ¿Review? Por cierto si me van a criticar haganlo con fundamentos y digan en que puedo mejorar. ^^


	4. Perdidos

**Aclaración: **Se que no tengo perdón D: he tardado mucho en actualizar ya que he estado muy ajetreada: cambio de escuela, tareas, problemas familiares, algo llamado amor y cosas así xD pero prometo ponerme al corriente. Por cierto gracias a todos los que dejan review me motivan para continuar :'D 3

**Advertencias:** OCC, mala ortografía (?) mininaciones corriendo de un lado a otro

**Disclaimers:** Hetalia lamentablemente no me pertenece.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? – Comenzó una molesta Colombia mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación en la que estaban reunidos.

Pero yo no fui –se defendió USA mientras tomaba asiento en su cama- fue culpa de la ventana, ella se interpuso en mi camino –soltó su típica risa estruendosa-  
Que tonto – Insulto Puerto Rico

¿Y ahora que hacemos? – Cuestiono Chile mientras se asomaba en la ventana – Al parecer mama romano se molesto mucho.

Nunca la había visto tan enojada – comento Honduras.

¿Y si nos separan? – Pregunto el pequeño Perú mientras se ocultaba bajo una manta.

¡No se atreverían! – grito Cuba – No pueden hacerlo... somos hermanos

No lo permitiremos – Grito México del Sur – Tenemos que huir jamas nos encontraran y podremos llevar una vida tranquilla llena de galletas.  
¡Galletas! – Gritaron en coro  
¿Pero como saldremos? – Cuestiono el Salvador – Nos detendrán antes de que lleguemos ala puerta.

Esta es la única oportunidad que tenemos. Mama y Papa siguen afuera, vamos no tenemos tiempo que perder. – opino Venezuela

¡Para luego es tarde! – Grito Panamá mientras corría en dirección ala puerta; al ver a su compañero correr los demás chiquillos se dispusieron a imitarlo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mientras tanto en el jardín de la casa podía observarse a un triste español sentado junto a un gran árbol "¿Como fue que paso? ¿En que me habré equivocado?" se cuestionaba mentalmente ya que la pelea con Romano lo había dejado completamente deprimido "Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que los dejara a cargo de Austria o China ellos sabrían como disciplinarlos" Dejo salir un gran suspiro mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que acababa de pesar "Creo que estoy exagerando" sonrío de manera sincera mientras se incorporaba "Iré a ver a mis chicos seguro están arrepentidos por sus acciones; juntos planearemos una forma de sorprender a Lovino y todo volverá a ser como antes" Sonrío ante su idea y subió ala habitación de los niños pero cuando llego no había nadie.

Seguro les dio hambre y bajaron por galletas – Sin darle importancia bajo ala cocina pero la encontró vacía. -¿En el baño? – se dirigió a toda velocidad pero una vez mas no encontró a nadie - ¿En la terraza? –Esto ya le estaba preocupando "¿con romano?" penso pero al instante descarto la idea. - ¡Niños! – Grito con todas su fuerzas pero nadie contesto – Esto no esta pasando – trato de tranquilizarse mientras revisaba cada rincón de la casa. – ¿Dónde se metieron?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunto Canadá mientras tomaba asiento en la banqueta  
Eso es fácil, estamos en España – contesto México del Norte  
¡Creo que eso es obvio! – Le regaño Guadalupe – La pregunta es ¿En qué parte de España estamos?  
No hagan tanto escándalo provocaran que me duela la cabeza – hablo Bolivia

Mirad un parque – se emociono Argentina – Vamos un rato ¿si?  
¡Si! – Gritaron en coro  
Esta bien pero recuerden no separarse ya que esta ciudad es enorme – condiciono Costa rica pero cuando volteo ya no había nadie - ¡Espérenme!  
Los chicos estaban muy felices por tener un momento para jugar y olvidarse de los problemas e incluso estaban socializando con otros chiquillos.  
Hola – saludo un niño  
Hola – respondió alegremente Paraguay – ¿cómo te llamas?  
Alberto ¿y tu?  
Paraguay – respondió alegremente mientras jugaba con la arena  
No ya enserio – pregunto seriamente  
De verdad  
No te creo... Paraguay es un país

Yo soy un país pero en miniatura, me lo dijo mi papa  
No digas tonterías – el chico se estaba impacientando – dime tu nombre

Ya te lo dije – contesto Paraguay molesto  
¿Qué tipo de nombre es ese? Eres un mentiroso  
Estoy diciendo la verdad y si no te gusta puedes irte – Hizo un puchero  
Ni quien quiera ser tu amigo – el niño le saco la lengua y se alejo, lo cual dejo al pobre Paraguay un poco deprimido.  
¿Todo bien? – Se acerco Nicaragua  
Si – mintió  
Después de este altercado los niños siguieron jugando cada quien por su lado pero en paz; conforme fueron pasando los minutos se fueron alejando del parque.  
Me gusta estar aquí... pero ahora que lo pienso no he visto a mis hermanos – susurro la pequeña Belice mientras trataba de encontrarse con los demás. – Esto no es bueno –comenzó a lloriquear.  
Estoy cansado ¿dónde están los demás? Diablos creo que me perdí – suspiro Ecuador tratando de calmar su nerviosismo.

Ala xuxa creo que me perdí – penso chile mientras corría en circulos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_"Los niños no están, necesito ayuda. Vengan lo mas pronto posible" _  
Fue lo primero que leyeron varias naciones al abrir su celular

¿Pero que paso? – Fue lo primero que pregunto Hungría al llegar ala casa del Español  
Tuvimos una discusión, romano se molesto y se fue –al español le costaba hablar - y creo que los niños huyeron.  
Sabia que no podía dejarte a cargo – le regaño Austria

No estas ayudando – Intervino Prusia

Tu no eres apto para este tipo de situaciones te sugiero que te retires – contesto

¿Y tu quien crees que eres para decirme si soy apto o no?

Este no es el momento de pelear – Les regaño la húngara – tenemos que buscar a los niños es peligroso que estén a estas horas en la calle.

Para eso cite a todas las naciones, entre todos podremos buscarlos y cubrir mas territorio – suspiro Antonio mientras jugaba con un tomate – es cuestión de esperar a que lleguen.

Mi matthew –lloriqueo Francis mientras sacaba su típico pañuelo rosa – si algo le pasa no te lo perdonare.

Y hasta aquí llego el cap :'D Que les pareció? Creo que no me quedo tan gracioso como los anteriores pero prometo esforzarme ewe Dejen review y sean felices owo.


End file.
